Adicción
by SusyChantilly
Summary: One Shot basado en Fan Art. SI SON SENSIBLES, NO LO LEAN.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

_Fanfiction escrito para el "Desafío One Shot de Ranma ½ Latinoamérica._

_***NOTA: SI ERES SENSIBLE, NO LO LEAS**_

_._

_**ADICCIÓN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

RANMA

Hace ya varias semanas que fui contratado como guardián en una casa de gente rica. Para mí, ha sido algo frustrante, después de ganar varios campeonatos mundiales en artes marciales estilo libre. Mi madre lo decía: "Sin un dojo, no puedes terminar más que de matón o guarura" y su predicción se cumplió.

No es mi idea quedarme aquí para toda la vida, como Ryoga Hibiki, mi jefe, quien lleva trabajando en esta casa desde hace ya un lustro. Él también es un artista marcial y terminó aquí por estar corto de fondos para participar en un torneo.

No entiendo cómo lo soporta. Es lo más aburrido del mundo. Cuando me contrataron, pensé que estaría detrás de alguno de los miembros de la familia, pero no fue así. Me la paso de pie, frente a la puerta de madera, junto al vigilante de la caseta, un hombre de mediana edad, al que le pagan por accionar el botón para abrir y cerrar el portón de madera. Yo a veces me dedico a dar rondines por la propiedad. Ryoga es el que permanece afuera de la entrada principal y a veces sale y me acompaña a los rondines.

Si Ryoga no está, no hay quien lo supla. Nadie entra a los jardines de la casa más que él.

Lo único que sé de mis patrones es que su nombre es Tendo. Es un hombre viudo que tiene tres hijas. Dos de ellas ya están casadas y viven en otras ciudades de Japón. El señor Tendo vive solo con su hija menor, pero jamás los he visto. Nunca salen de la casa y cuando lo hacen es dentro de un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados. De ellos sólo veo su firma en mi cheque, puntual, cada semana, sin falta, el cual me sirve para pagar las tarjetas de crédito, que ya no uso, pero debo seguir pagando. Todo por comprar en línea. ¡me volví adicto! Y sobregiré las tarjetas, por eso ahora debo trabajar de cuidador. Mi madre diría que soy una vergüenza para mi familia...y que soy un digno hijo de mi padre, por gastar dinero que no tengo.

Hay otro guardia que me cubre por las noches, pero es un barrio demasiado tranquilo, no le veo la necesidad de tener guardianes, creo que la gente rica no tiene dónde gastar su dinero, pero así lo hacen los Tendo y no pagan mal.

.  
Ayer vino Ryoga a hablar conmigo, se notaba muy ansioso. No entiendo de qué, si en esa casa jamás pasa nada, más que el tiempo y el aire.

—Saotome— exhaló con fuerza, parecía un poco nervioso -vamos a salir. Necesito que hagas lo que te digo.

—Tú dirás ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunté. Ya me estaba creyendo que me hacía una estatua de piedra de estar parado ahí como idiota, así que me sentí contento.

—La señorita Tendo va a salir. El señor Tendo me necesitará con él la siguiente semana y...ella no puede quedarse sola. Te mostraré la rutina que debes seguir; no debes omitir ningún detalle. Ella está en todo y no querrás perder tu empleo por hacerla disgustarse.

—Por supuesto que no— ese imbécil de Ryoga no sabe con quién está hablando. Ante todo, soy un profesional y puedo hacer lo que me digan con la perfección de un ninja. Sea lo que sea que tenga que acatar para la riquilla esa.

—Hay cierto protocolo que debes seguir para con ella. Primero, nunca la mires directamente, baja la vista cuando ella pase. Si se dirige a ti, que la verdad, lo dudo, porque solo confía en mí, responde con respuestas cortas. No le hables, NO la toques y no hagas nada que pueda alterarla o como ya te dije, te costará el empleo.

Entorné los ojos, pero asentí con la cabeza. Esa chica era de seguro un ser de aquellos que se sienten amos del mundo solo por tener dinero. Cómo me fastidia ese tipo de gente. Pero son los que me pagan así que intentaría hacerme de la vista gorda e ignorar lo que pasara.

Ryoga y yo salimos en el auto. Condujo por unos veinte minutos hasta que llegamos a un elegante complejo de departamentos. La entrada era privada, así que no era necesario vigilar afuera, había cámaras con circuito cerrado. Subimos por el ascensor, cuidando que no hubiera nadie y llegamos hasta el quinto piso, que era el último. Salimos a un pasillo donde había una sola puerta.

Ryoga sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una llave —Esta es la única llave, no hay copias. Solo la usa la señorita Tendo. Ella me la presta cada que tengo que traerla para venir a inspeccionar. Mientras ella esté aquí, nadie puede entrar. Tú te quedarás afuera, ni siquiera a mí me permite quedarme en el vestíbulo del departamento.

—Seguro— le contesté. Entramos al vestíbulo donde solo había un espejo y otra puerta, que se abría con la misma llave.

Había un cuarto con una cama matrimonial, con sábanas blancas y edredón. Estaba perfectamente tendida. No había más muebles ni decoración. Solo un gran ventanal, cubierto por finas cortinas. Un baño completo, con tina. Era todo.  
Me pareció raro, porque para tener varias propiedades y una cantidad enorme de dinero, todo estaba demasiado escueto.

— ¿Por qué no hay decoración? —pregunté.  
—Decisión de la señorita— respondió Ryoga.  
—Y ¿para qué viene aquí, la señorita Tendo?  
—¡No preguntes! Hay que tener la más absoluta discreción. Jamás traicionaría la confianza de la señorita. Ella debe sentirse tranquila y segura en todo momento.

Subimos al auto y Ryoga arrancó.  
—Seguro viene aquí a verse con algún tipo...

Ryoga pisó el freno de repente —¿Es que no lo has entendido? ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡La señorita Tendo no es esa clase de persona! Ella... ¡mejor cierra la boca, Saotome!

—Está bien, está bien, ya me callo— dije, antes de que la irritación de Ryoga llegara hasta el cielo.

—Seguro tiene un amante— pensé, burlándome del asunto. Debería ser un esperpento como para verse con alguien a escondidas y sin que nadie la viera. Pero los ricos son tan excéntricos a veces; tal vez sea que están aburridos de contar sus billetes y quieren sentir algo de adrenalina en sus tristes y millonarias vidas.

.  
Unas horas más tarde, Ryoga me llamó para que entrara por el jardín hasta la puerta principal para esperar a la señorita. La muy zorra nos hizo esperar bajo el sol durante treinta minutos. De pronto vi enderezarse a Ryoga ante una silueta pequeña y distinguida.

Era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda mi vida. Era menuda, delicada, con el rostro de un ángel, su perfecto cabello negro brillaba bajo el sol. Llevaba gafas oscuras, acomodadas en su perfecta nariz y su boca parecía estar formada con pétalos. Ataviada de un vestido corto amarillo, sentí que mi pulso se elevaba y que dejaba de respirar. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó ante nuestra presencia.

Debí quedar como un imbécil, porque Ryoga me dio un empujón para que me moviera y él pudiera abrir la puerta trasera del auto.

Cuando la diosa se puso frente a nosotros le entregó su bolso a Ryoga, lo mismo que el móvil. Mi jefe le revisó el interior del bolso y le quitó la tarjeta al celular. Me pareció tan extraño; era como si tu padre te inspeccionara antes de ir a la escuela y sacara juguetes o dulces de tu mochila.

En cuanto ella subió al auto, Ryoga le cerró la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia los departamentos que vimos en la mañana. Yo la miraba por el retrovisor, cuando Ryoga no me estaba viendo, se suponía que ni siquiera debía mirarla. Pero es que era imposible; sentada con las piernas juntas, ignorándonos, porque el mundo ni nadie la merecíamos. Podía ver sus delgadas y torneadas piernas apoyadas una sobre la otra en el asiento de atrás de la limosina. Ryoga la miraba de cuando en cuando y sonreía, esperando que ella lo estuviese viendo también, pero no sucedía. Me jacté de eso muy en el fondo. Si no me miraba a mí, mucho menos a él. Y es que yo siempre he tenido un imán para las mujeres, pero esta maravilla soñada estaba muy por fuera de mi alcance.

Cuando llegamos, subimos por el ascensor. Al estar detrás de ella pude observar su delgado cuello, al igual que su cintura que marcaba sus caderas de una forma deliciosa.

Caminamos por el pasillo para llegar hasta la puerta del departamento. Mientras, yo le miraba las nalgas, que parecían danzar ligeramente con el coqueto movimiento de su falda.

Ryoga abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar mientras él se quedaba con la belleza, hice la inspección del vestíbulo y entraron. Hizo lo mismo con la otra puerta. Revisé todo muy bien. Era un quinto piso, no había forma en que nadie más entrara ahí, no había cuartos contiguos.

Salí y Ryoga le entregó la llave a la señorita, quien esperó hasta que salieramos para cerrar ambas puertas por dentro.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas nada. Solo vigila aquí afuera. En cuanto ella salga y abra la puerta, espera a que cierre y camina siempre detrás de ella. Llévala a casa de inmediato. Yo tengo que reunirme con el señor Tendo. Llámame si necesitas algo urgente ¿está claro? — dijo Ryoga, mirándome malhumorado. No estaba así cuando la señorita venía en el auto.

—Sí, señor.  
—Bien, nos vemos después— dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo me recargué en la puerta pensando, quebrándome la cabeza para saber qué rayos venía a hacer esa mujer aquí. Vi que en el bolso no traía más que un espejo, brillo labial y sus llaves de casa, y el móvil inservible.

Estuvimos ahí durante una hora y quince. Después ella salió. Se veía igual de hermosa que cuando partimos de la casa, pero tenía un semblante más relajado. Se mordía un poco el labio inferior y sentí una necesidad intensa de probarla. La tomé en mis brazos y la besé; sus labios eran tan dulces que...

—¡Oye! ¿Estás sordo? — Me dijo la señorita Tendo, mirándome con molestia y curiosidad —¡Vámonos! —

—¡Sí! Usted disculpe— estaba soñando. Me dio algo de pena que me haya visto con cara de baboso. Caminamos hasta el auto y me dispuse a manejar. Quería romper un poco el hielo, tal vez Ryoga exageraba en cuanto al trato.  
—Es un lindo apartamento—dije, esperando respuesta. Ella solo miraba por la ventana

—Siempre se necesita de un lugar tranquilo para relajarse— de nuevo, silencio. Lo único que obtuve fue que accionara el botón para cerrar la ventanilla entre conductor y pasajero —¡hija de puta...! — pensé. Era lo que ya me había imaginado. Una niña rica presuntuosa que no se mezclaba con la gente como yo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué podría llamar su atención? ¿Hacerme su amigo? Ni siquiera a Ryoga le sonreía. Mejor me dejaba de estupideces, necesitaba el trabajo. Al llegar a la casa le abrí la puerta y de nuevo me ignoró.  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Tendo— le dije. Pareció detenerse, pero no volteó, continuó hacia la casa y solo vi que cerraron la puerta.

Una hora más tarde, Ryoga me llamó para que le entregara el reporte de la salida. Mientras lo revisaba me habló con un tono tosco —Te dije que no le hablaras. Si se repite, te vas ¿entendiste?

—Sí.  
—Tu trabajo es llevarla, esperarla y traerla. ¡Es todo!  
—Me queda claro.  
—Lárgate, antes de que te despida.

Me fui a casa ese día con el estómago hecho un nudo. Esa tonta no iba a salirse con la suya, ya encontraría la forma de vengarme.

Pero fue inútil pensar en una venganza. Caí como plomo en la cama y me dormí enseguida. Soñé con ella. Me miraba, me sonreía, se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, iba con su vestido amarillo. Íbamos al departamento, me tomaba de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta. De entre los pechos se sacaba la llave; se acercaba a mí y me decía al oído —¿quieres saber lo que hago adentro?  
Yo asentía con la cabeza y en cuanto abría la puerta...sonó mi alarma. Mi quinta alarma, para ser más específico, se me había hecho tardísimo.  
Por fortuna, cuando llegué Ryoga no estaba. Solo mi listado de actividades.

En cuanto terminé el primer rondín, me llamó el vigilante —La señorita va a salir. Quiere que la esperes en la puerta.

Entorné los ojos he hice lo que me indicaron. Hoy no fue larga la espera, la mujer parecía tener prisa. Salió enfundada en un bonito vestido azul, y si no me fallaba la vista, era más corto que el del día anterior. Estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando la detuve.

—Alto—dije, intentando ser lo más parco posible.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te dijeron que no me hablaras? — la señorita Tendo se dirigió a mí, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.  
-El bolso, debo revisarlo.

Ella hizo un gesto de molestia —Ryoga es el único que puede...  
—Son órdenes de mi superior— le arrebaté el bolso, sacando su celular y quedándome con la tarjeta sim. Traía lo mismo que el día anterior; le devolví su bolsa, mientras ella me miraba sorprendida.

—¡No debió hacer eso! Hablaré con Ryoga para que lo despida— soltó la chica, amenazante.  
—Solo cumplo órdenes de mi jefe, no hice nada indebido.  
—¡Yo soy su jefe! Debe seguir MIS órdenes.  
—Mi jefe es el señor Tendo en todo caso.

Ella abrió sus labios, pero de ellos no formularon palabra alguna. Ni siquiera la miré, enfoqué mi vista hacia el frente. Soy un simple empleado, pero no me falta dignidad.  
—¡Haré que lo echen enseguida!  
—Como usted diga, señorita. Pero supongo que no tendrá quien la lleve al apartamento hoy, ni mañana, ni otro día. Ryoga estará muy ocupado con su padre y supe que tardaron casi un año en contratar a alguien para este puesto, así que si desea esperar...

Su semblante no cambió para nada, frunció el ceño lo más que pudo y entró enfurruñada al auto —¡Muévete! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Cerré la puerta y me subí al auto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a subir la ventanilla como el día anterior. Se había puesto muy de malas. Sonreí; por lo menos me había vengado de su desplante de ayer.

La veía ansiosa y molesta. Se seguía viendo hermosa, lástima que fuera una maldita arpía, por lo menos podría divertirme. Había encontrado una buena manera de provocarla y no había forma de que dijera nada, por lo menos, no por ahora.

Llegamos al lugar, abrió la puerta del apartamento y se tambaleó cuando pasé antes que ella cuando le di un ligero empujón. Revisé todo meticulosamente esta vez. Quién sabe si habría alguna puerta escondida tras el armario, o en el suelo. De nuevo, no encontré nada.

—¡Ya lárgate! — gritó y salí con un fuerte cerrón de puerta tras de mí. Se portaba como una fiera. Pobre del tipo con el que se estuviera acostando... ¿en realidad se metería con alguien? ¿De dónde saldría? ¿Del techo? Lo investigaría al día siguiente.

Mi móvil sonó de pronto. Era Ryoga, parecía muy alterado —¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!  
—Acabo de traer a la señorita al apartamento.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Su salida es a las tres.  
—Ella lo ordenó. Le revisé el bolso y tengo la tarjeta del teléfono conmigo.

Se hizo silencio, lo escuché exhalar —De acuerdo. Solo ¡sigue el protocolo! No pases nada por alto, no importa lo que ella diga.

—Sin problema—dije y colgué. Tal parecía que la fiera podía ser una chantajista, pero yo tenía experiencia en eso; mi padre era un maestro del chantaje, yo por supuesto, sabía cómo librarlo y lo que hiciera esa muchachilla me tenía sin cuidado, o al menos, eso creía.

Salió una hora después, con el rimel un poco corrido y las mejillas encendidas, se veía cansada. La ignoré de nuevo y partimos hacia la casa. Todo el camino se fue con la mirada baja y al llegar entró casi corriendo. Sentí un poco de pena de verla así, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal —¿Y si fue aquel imbécil? — me pregunté. Decidí no seguir pensando en eso, de alguna manera, no me agradaba nada creer que había un tipo ahí con ella.

Entregué la tarjeta y mi reporte del día. Ryoga me volvió a preguntar sobre la salida, pero ahora se notaba nervioso. Sospecho que las salidas de la señorita eran clandestinas y Ryoga la solapaba. Pero eso no era de mi incumbencia, no quería saber más. Terminé el turno, volví a casa y otra vez soñé con ella. De nuevo lo mismo —"¿Quieres saber que hago adentro?" — me decía con su voz sensual y yo quedaba atrapado en su belleza, esta vez, ella me acariciaba el rostro con la punta del dedo y luego corría hacia adentro de la habitación, invitándome a entrar. Me estaba volviendo loco. Esa mujer me atraía como ninguna otra y la deseaba, pero era un imposible. Tal vez por eso empecé a obsesionarme.

Desperté por la mañana y fui a trabajar. Ryoga estaba ahí; creo que esperaba ver a la señorita y hacer él mismo el procedimiento antes de llevarla a su destino. Me dio la impresión de que él estaba enamorado de ella. Un amor no correspondido; bonita novela. Estábamos listos, esperándola afuera y yo me decidí a poner en práctica la misma táctica del día anterior, ignorarla. Después de todo, me había funcionado y ahora me hablaba, aunque fuera de mal modo.

De pronto, mis instintos se encendieron cuando la vi salir. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, ajustado que le marcaba perfectamente todas sus curvas. Gracias al sol pude notar que se había puesto una tanga de hilo dental y que el vestido, a pesar de tener protectores al frente, se transparentaba lo suficiente para notar que no llevaba sostén. ¡Maldita desgraciada! Me había respondido el juego y yo iba perder. Estuve a punto de que se me parara el pito si no es porque cuando le dio el bolso a Ryoga, comenzó a hablarle y casi se me revuelven las tripas del coraje.

—¡Buenos días, Ryoga! ¿Cómo va todo hoy? — dijo con una voz aterciopelada y una sonrisa angelical que me estaba mandando al mismo infierno.

El imbécil de Ryoga se ruborizó de inmediato, le sonrió y le contestó —¡Buenos días, Akane! Todo va muy bien.  
—Espero que papá no te haga trabajar mucho.  
—Para mí, es un honor ser de ayuda para el señor Tendo.  
—Es porque eres un gran empleado ¡Eres casi un miembro de la familia! Me agrada que papá te considere tanto.

Ryoga soltó una risita nerviosa, parecía un niño tímido que no sabía qué hacer. Carraspeé para que se moviera y prosiguiera con la revisión. Su actitud tan estúpida me ponía de malas. En cuanto le cerró la puerta, me lanzó las llaves —Conduce tú— me dijo y se sentó en la silla del copiloto para mirarla a sus anchas por el retrovisor.

Yo trataba de hacer el que no veía nada, pero en cuanto miraba el espejo, ella sonreía y Ryoga le devolvía la sonrisa. Me estaba asqueando, par de ridículos.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento, Ryoga me mandó a hacer la inspección mientras él conversaba con la fiera. Parecía que la señorita se había vuelto parlanchina de repente ¡qué casualidad!

Cuando salí, ella entró a la habitación mirándome de reojo y en mientras cerraba la puerta, Ryoga me dijo —Ve a esperar en el auto— en eso, la vi a ella por una pequeña rendija burlarse de forma silenciosa y descarada.

—Puedo quedarme, no me molesta— le respondí.  
—No es necesario, yo vigilaré — y me apuró para que me fuera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor me hervía la sangre. Ese pelmazo pensaba que iba a tener acción, como si ella fuera a rebajarse a... ¿y su amante era Ryoga? Si cada vez que fingía salir del edificio entraba por otro lado ¿se acostaba con ella? No, no era posible, no había forma; las ventanas estaban selladas y no había puertas ocultas.

Yo estaba enfurecido. Ese bastardo se sentía con derechos sobre ella y podía haber sacado una copia de la llave y meterse cuando le diera la gana. Ya estaba frente al auto cuando decidí que regresaría. No iba a permitir que la tocara ¡no señor! Prefería seguir celoso de un amante sin rostro a que se la cogiera Ryoga.

Me di la vuelta para volver al edificio y en eso escuché la voz de Ryoga por el audífono —Sube por favor.  
—¿Pasó algo? — pregunté.  
—Acaba de llamarme el señor Tendo, debo ir al corporativo.  
—Enseguida estoy arriba.

Me mofé del pobre diablo, se le había cebado su tarde de sexo con la señorita. No podía estar más feliz; cuando lo encontré se le veía decepcionado.

Se despidió y se fue mientras yo estuve durante una hora regocijándome en mi propia suerte. Cuando la mujer salió, con la mirada pacífica y un tenue color en sus mejillas. Me gustaba cómo se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, como si acariciara algo muy delicado. Esa mujer me hacía perderme desde el día en que la vi.  
—¿Dónde está Ryoga? — preguntó, sin mirarme.  
—Se fue al corporativo ¿Lo necesita para algo? — de inmediato ella notó el cambio en mi tono de voz, volví a portarme seco. Me enervaba que preguntara por él.

Sonrió de medio lado y me miró fijo —Lo necesitaba hace una hora.  
Aparté la mirada. No tenía nada que decirle; tal vez, que era una puta y una zorra y que me comían las ganas de ser yo por el que preguntara, el que necesitaba que estuviera ahí y no Ryoga. Podía morir de celos ahí mismo.

Esa noche al llegar a casa, volví a tener el mismo sueño —"¿Quieres saber lo que hago adentro?"  
En esta ocasión, me rozaba los labios con sus dedos y al abrir la puerta, yo caía en una especie de precipicio, sin detenerme. Desperté sudando, alterado.

Ya no podía más. Mañana descubriría lo que hacía en ese lugar, como me llamaba Ranma Saotome. No me importaría perder el empleo, haría lo que fuera, antes de volverme loco.

La tarde siguiente, Ryoga estuvo fuera de casa, así que yo me encargué de todo. Salió con un vestido corto color borgoña, de cuello alto con un escote en la espalda que se cubría con una tela velosa. Ese pequeño detalle me provocaba querer tocarla. Pareció adivinarlo, porque antes de subir al auto se giró para mirarme, taciturna y después cerró la puerta, esperando a que yo me moviera para irnos.

Me miró con el mismo semblante todo el camino, por más que trataba de enfocarme en otra cosa, no podía. Mis ejercicios de meditación tirados al caño por esa mujer. Era una hechicera, me había atrapado.

Llegamos al apartamento, hice la inspección y antes de salir puse una cintilla flexible en el cerradero, que botaría el resbalón y podría entrar fácilmente. Ella cerró ambas puertas y yo esperé por quince minutos. Abrí fácilmente la primera puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y cerré tras de mí. Después me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación y pegué el oído. Escuché apenas su voz, de manera baja —Mmmmmhhh— como un quejido. Luego otra vez y otra vez...un mohín. Exhalaciones, su respiración cada vez más fuerte y agitada. No había duda, estaba con alguien y ella lo estaba gozando. Me volví loco, ¡ella era mía! No quería que nadie la tocara. Ardía de celos. No pude soportarlo. Comencé a golpear la puerta.  
—¡Señorita Tendo! ¡señorita Tendo! ¡Abra ahora mismo!

Escuché silencio. Mi desesperación era cada vez mayor ¡tenía que verle la cara a ese imbécil para matarlo, porque me la había quitado! Aún y que no la hubiera tenido una sola vez.

No pude más y giré el picaporte, pero tenía puesta la cadena por dentro. Ella se asomó envuelta en una sábana blanca, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios hinchados, además del ceño fruncido —¡¿Qué quieres?!  
—Sé que está con alguien ¡abra la puerta!  
—¡Estás loco! — intentó cerrar, pero volví a empujar con mi brazo izquierdo.  
—¡Le digo que abra ahora mismo o derribo la maldita puerta!  
—¡No hagas un escándalo! ¡Déjame en paz!  
—¡No me importa que se entere todo el puto edificio! ¡Mi deber es protegerla! — no encontraba una buena excusa para no demostrar mis absurdos sentimientos hacia ella.  
—¡Este piso no tiene cámaras! Pero si haces escándalo, vendrán a ver lo que pasa y ahí sí los dos estaremos en serios problemas.

¿Los dos? ¿En problemas? No entendía lo que me quería decir —¡Abra de una vez, entonces!

Malhumorada, obedeció. Entré como una bestia buscando una presa, pero no encontré nada, solo la cama revuelta y el celular encendido, con un video activo sin sonido.

Me sentí estúpido. Ella se sentó en la cama sin pudor alguno, mientras continuaba sujetándose la sábana a la altura de los pechos —Más vale que te lo diga antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones; no es algo fácil de explicar.

Yo tampoco quería que me explicara nada. La había cagado, no debí meterme donde no me llamaban, pero allá voy, como siempre de imbécil.

—Soy adicta al sexo— soltó. Así, sin más. Y yo que con lo que acababa de ver pensaba que se estaba solo dando placer, por lo menos, eso creía.

Al ver que me quedaba mudo, siguió hablando —Hace varios años, tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre me encontró teniendo sexo con mi novio.

Mi vergüenza me hacía decir cosas estúpidas —E-eso es algo que a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Ella se rió con sorna —No fue cualquier cosa. Mi padre me encontró en su cama, medio vistiendo uno de los kimonos de mi madre, en una posición bastante...

—Creo que la percepción de tu padre pudo rayar en la exageración— dije

—La posición y los artefactos en los que me encontró mi padre, rayaban en la exageración.

Era la primera vez que mi mente se ponía en blanco, porque no podía imaginarme nada después del kimono. Al ver mi cara de incertidumbre, ella entornó los ojos —¡Soy adicta! Tanto, que no lo puedes ni imaginar.

—Pe-pero...-mi mente trataba tontamente de justificarla.

—Mi padre le hizo una oferta a mi novio, imposible de rechazar. Lo envió al extranjero a estudiar con todos los gastos pagados, la idea era alejarlo de mí y lo consiguió.

De nuevo la decepción para mí —Lo hiciste porque lo amabas— la excusé. No debí leer tanto shojo.

Ella rio, ahora con gracia —Eso no fue nada. Cuando mi novio se fue, lo reemplacé con cualquier objeto que me encontraba en la casa ¿me entiendes?

—Sí— no quería entenderla. Quería borrar todo lo que había dicho y pensar que era otra vez aquel sueño.

—A papá le molestó mucho. Sacó todo lo que pudo de la casa y de mi cuarto. Puso cámaras para que no hiciera nada. Bloqueó mi celular, mi computadora, sacó todas las televisiones. Solo puedo hacer o recibir llamadas de mi familia y de Ryoga. No puedo salir a la calle sin supervisión. Es como vivir en arresto domiciliario, supongo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?  
—¿Estoy aquí? Mi padre cree que voy a terapia. Lo hice por un tiempo, pero después no pude más, lo necesitaba. Convencí a Ryoga de que necesitaba tener un desahogo, pero su culpabilidad es tan grande que hizo lo mismo que mi padre en casa, solo quitó las cámaras.

—Pero ¿cuál es la diferencia entonces? Si aquí tampoco hay nada ni...nadie?— pregunté ingenuo.

—Me masturbaba hasta lastimarme.

Tragué duro, no esperaba escuchar eso.

—El portero del edificio me consiguió una tarjeta SIM veo videos pornográficos, me toco y al final, intento hacer algo de meditación, para que todos crean que regreso de la terapia.

—¿Y por qué Ryoga...?— mis sentidos aún se negaban a creer que esa mujer hermosa y frágil fuera una depravada sexual.

—Ryoga es un ingenuo, fue muy fácil convencerlo. No tuve que rogarle mucho; su culpa es tan grande.

Intenté tomar valor para lo que iba a preguntarle —¿Tú y Ryoga...tuvieron...?  
Volvió a reírse -Sí, pero, no fue exactamente una relación sexual.  
—¿Cómo?— quise saber, si él había ya estado ahí.  
—Él le es completamente fiel a mi padre, no cedería tan fácil.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Entonces, lo obligué a venirse sin tocarme y...lo hizo.

Me giré. No debí haber preguntado.  
— Jamás dirá nada. Ahora me es fiel a mí también. Le agradezco que por lo menos me haya dado un respiro dentro del calabozo.

Me sentí muy mal, era una pobre chica abandonada. Nadie prestaba atención a sus problemas, sólo la alejaban. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla —Sabes, no creo que seas adicta al sexo.  
—¿Ah no?  
—No. Yo también soy adicto.  
—¿Al sexo?  
—¡No! Soy adicto a las compras en línea. Reboté todas mis tarjetas de crédito y ahora solo trabajo para pagar. En casa no tengo luz, menos internet, solo agua y gas, para cocinar.  
—Ah. Pues creo que tú tampoco eres adicto.  
—¿No?  
—No. Creo que tan solo eres pobre— explotó en risas y yo no pude más que hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mi secreto ¿vas a acusarme? — me preguntó. Yo solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, su rostro, su piel...

—Por supuesto que no. Pero Ryoga tiene razón en no querer que te lastimes.  
—Lo hacía en protesta. No se siente lo mismo que hacerlo con un hombre.

Enrojecí. ¿Qué podía contestarle?  
—Debes pensar que soy una loca.  
—¡No! ¡Créeme, no pienso nada de eso!  
—Entonces ¿qué piensas de mí?

Me quedé mudo. No podía decirle lo que en realidad pensaba; que la soñaba todas las noches, que me excitaba solo de verla y que yo no era bueno para ella.

—Pienso que...bueno...eres una mujer muy atractiva. E-es todo.

—¿No piensas que soy una pobre chica con dinero?  
—¡No! Todos tenemos problemas.  
Me sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acercarse a mí.  
—Entonces ¿podrías ayudarme?  
—¿Y-yo? — temblaba. Ella sólo sonreía —¿A-ayudarte a qué?  
—Lo sabes —me acarició la mejilla con el dedo, ¡justo como en el sueño! —a no lastimarme.

Me sonrojé por completo. Más directa no podía ser. Quería que me la cogiera. Igual que en cualquier fantasía sexual de una película pornográfica. Pero yo, siempre he sido un verdadero imbécil —N-no puedo hacer eso. Y-yo...tú, tú eres la señorita Tendo.  
—¿Y?  
—Debo ser p-profesional.

Su semblante cambió. Se puso tan triste; sus ojos se cristalizaron y estaba a punto de llorar. Me quebré ante eso.  
—No te gusto ¿verdad? Piensas que soy una enferma sexual — se cubrió la boca con la mano y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Yo me sentí como un completo idiota.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Eres una mujer hermosa, eres perfecta. Cualquier hombre mataría por estar contigo.

—No es verdad. ¡Nadie querría estar con una adicta! Les parecería divertido, pero al final se hartarían de mí.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Por favor, no llores.  
—Me has rechazado ¿cómo crees que me siento?  
—Perdóname ¡por favor! ¡No es que te rechace! Es que...  
—Entonces, no me rechaces— acarició mi rostro con su mano. Estaba tan cerca, que pude ver toda la perfección de sus facciones. La tomé por la cintura y la besé en los labios. Demasiado pronto comencé a devorarla mientras la tumbaba en la cama y ella se desprendía de la sábana, dejándome contemplarla completamente desnuda. Era una diosa bajada del cielo.  
Me quité el saco y la camisa como pude. De un movimiento, me saqué el cinturón y bajé la ropa interior con el pantalón. Mis zapatos salieron volando al igual que mi audífono y me importó un bledo si éste se rompía.

No me sorprendió ver que ya estaba erecto, debió ocurrir cuando me hizo la propuesta. Ella estaba más que excitada; abrió las piernas y me metí dentro de ella. Estaba completamente mojada. Gemía deliciosamente mientras yo la embestía una y otra vez, en una de esas intenté salir de ella para cambiar de posición, pero gritó y me sujetó con fuerza, enredándose con sus piernas, pegándome a su pelvis y arañando mi espalda con sus manos.

Gruñí de dolor y eso pareció excitarla, porque sonrió malévola mientras se mordía los labios. Eso me hirió en el orgullo y traté de vengarme, penetrándola con más fuerza, lo que comenzó a gustarle…y a mí también. Pude sentirla escurrirse, mientras se desgañitaba sentada de espaldas en mí; pero yo aún no podía llegar al orgasmo, así que me zafé con violencia de ella y la puse de espaldas, cambiando a la posición que yo quería y la atravesé de nuevo. La lamí desde el cuello y hacia abajo, por toda la espalda, después pasé mis manos acariciando su trasero para luego tocar su clítoris, se sacudió, temblando con placer, me gustaba escucharla gemir y restregarse contra mí al mismo tiempo, ansiosa, disfrutando el momento. De vez en cuando volteaba para mirarme, yo me acercaba y la besaba en los labios para probar su dulce sabor, hasta que se enderezó sin salir de mí, recargando su espalda en mi torso, tomándome de las manos para que sujetara sus pechos, mientras ella me tomaba del rostro para que la besara más profundamente. Volví a verla contraerse y a sentirla escurrir. Esta mujer era multiorgásmica y su problema no era una adicción al sexo, es que no tenía cómo descargarse. Si algo así me sucediera, seguro me habría dado un tiro.

Adicta o no, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Gritaba, me pedía más y yo iba a complacerla aún y que muriera en el intento. Finalmente, no pude resistirlo más y terminé dentro de ella. Me recosté exhausto a su lado, mientras ella se giraba boca arriba y se metía la mano en la vagina, acto seguido la llevó a su boca y lamiendo sus dedos, dijo —Sabes delicioso.

En ese momento me sentí el amo del universo. Ella era mía ahora y nadie iba a quitármela. Sólo ella podía dejarme cuando se aburriera de mí. Me percaté de que era una verdadera posibilidad y creí morirme. Ni siquiera esperé a que bajara mi miembro, la penetré de nuevo y volví a hacérselo. No sabía si sería la única oportunidad de estar con ella. Cuando terminé, ella me miró con sus ojos castaños y una dulce sonrisa.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué?

—Ryoga de seguro va a llamarte y yo sólo tengo máximo dos horas —me dijo con voz suave. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

—No, no lo hará.

—No pienso arriesgarme. Sospecharía si tardo más de la cuenta.

—Pero…

—Vístete. Yo voy a ducharme. Puedes asearte un poco en el lavamanos que está afuera del baño.

Me sentí usado. Primero me lloraba para que la cogiera y ahora volvía a tratarme como un don nadie. Pareció notarlo, porque sonrió y me besó.

—No te preocupes. Lo haremos mañana también. Voy a esperarte toda la noche y todo el día, hasta que llegue la hora de vernos.

Asentí, sintiéndome un poco más aliviado. Por lo menos habría un mañana, me conformaba con eso.

Salimos de ahí, regalándonos miradas, rozando nuestras manos, pero disimulando lo más posible. Antes de bajar del auto ella me miró por el espejo retrovisor, sonrió y me envió un beso con sus labios. Iba a bajarme para abrir la puerta, pero Ryoga la abrió de repente. Nosotros ni siquiera lo habíamos notado. Bajé, disimulando lo más que podía y ella entró a la casa rápidamente. Mi jefe me miró con incertidumbre y yo le entregué las llaves del auto y la tarjeta del móvil. Regresé a mi puesto para llenar el informe y entregarlo a la hora indicada.

Ese día regresé a casa más vivo y más feliz que nunca. Mañana nos volveríamos a ver

.

.

.

RYOGA

Sucedió. Me enamoré de ella desde el momento en que la escuché golpear la puerta cerrada de su habitación, llamando a su padre, pidiéndole que la sacara de ahí. Su voz era la de un ángel y su rostro también. Hace cinco años que llegué a la casa Tendo y juré lealtad hacia mi patrón, prometiendo que guardaría el secreto de la condición de su hija.

Al principio, era el psiquiatra quien venía a la casa. La mantenía medicada y ella se pasaba los días sin hablar. Solo miraba a la ventana.

Intuí que ella misma estaba reduciendo la dosis, porque de pronto la veía más despierta. Hasta me sonreía.

Charlábamos del clima y de cosas vanas. Mientras yo estuviera ahí, no iba a escaparse. El día que al señor Tendo se le antojó salir sin encerrarla, confiando plenamente en mí, fue cuando ella me lo pidió. Yo sabía toda la historia, su padre me la había contado cuando recién llegué, precisamente para que me diera miedo acercármele. Las cosas que según él hacía su hija, parecían sacadas de una película, pero al tratarla, yo creí que exageraba. Me contó que la había encontrado en su habitación, en la cama, con un kimono abierto y los pechos expuestos, sentada sobre la cara de su novio, que le hacía sexo oral, mientras ella le estiraba el miembro con unas correas, desde su posición, para excitarlo; mientras tanto, él tiraba de una soga atada al cuello de Akane, para que se asfixiara y por ende, se excitara. No le creí al señor Tendo, pero ese día me di cuenta de que había sido verdad.

Akane me propuso tener sexo. No me negué, pero la falta ante mi juramento hacía que no pudiera lograr una erección. Le dije que no podía, porque era leal a su padre. Se enojó tanto, que juró vengarse de mí y lo hizo. Me ordenó que la mirara, finalmente yo era un maldito robot que sólo seguía mandatos.

Me sentí tan culpable que lo hice, no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba enamorado de ella, de todo su ser, así estuviera enferma. Se masturbó frente a mí y yo comencé a excitarme; cuando intentaba acercarme a ella me empujaba y me gritaba que volviera a sentarme. Así lo hice. Me vine y ella también terminó.

—¡Eso haré cada vez! ¡Jamás te dejaré tocarme! ¡Eres un maldito esclavo de mi padre!

Me dolió en el alma. Pero no podía romper mi juramento, así fui entrenado y no quería ser despedido para volver a casa y deshonrar a mi familia y a mis ancestros.

No la vi durante varios días. Se encerraba en su cuarto cuando yo estaba en la casa. Si me la topaba, ni siquiera me daba los buenos días. Fue entonces cuando la pesadilla comenzó.

Un día, al llegar a la casa, encontré una ambulancia afuera. Corrí para ver lo que sucedía, pero los paramédicos ya la llevaban en la camilla, con una visible mancha de sangre impregnada en la blanca sábana que estaba sobre su vientre. Se había tocado hasta hacerse daño.

El señor Tendo estaba muy mal, se sentía destrozado. Volvió a llamar al psiquiatra en cuanto ella pasó varios días en el hospital; le habían aumentado la dosis. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, postrada en una silla de ruedas. No podía verla así. Le juré que haría algo para ayudarla, no me importaba llevarme en ello la vida entera, pero lo haría. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y agradecí al cielo el saber que me estaba escuchando.

De nuevo, ella misma empezó a bajar la dosis y a controlarse. Pensé que su adicción había cedido, pero no. Volvió a pedirme que tuviéramos relaciones y otra vez, no pude. Lloraba, se retorcía del coraje y me golpeaba. Yo lloraba junto con ella ¡La amaba! Esto no podía seguir así.

Convencí a su padre de mandarla a terapia fuera de casa. Su padre aceptó, al ver que tenía muchas altas y bajas. La sacábamos medicada y al volver de la terapia, ya había pasado el efecto y estaba tranquila. Pero el gusto nos duró muy poco, porque ahora se ponía muy agresiva.

Me convenció de que la terapeuta le había sugerido masturbarse a modo de desahogo mientras tomara los medicamentos y no llegara a hacerse daño. Yo esperaba afuera de su habitación, solo tenía que tomar el tiempo y tocar la puerta tres veces, para que ella se detuviera y saliera. Era algo complicado, porque la casa estaba llena de cámaras y yo tenía que borrar todas las cintas. También funcionó por un tiempo, pero después me dijo que necesitaba hacer más. Un lugar en donde estuviera sola y pudiera hacer y deshacer a gusto.

Fue así como conseguí llevarla al departamento. Era propiedad de la familia y yo, como jefe de seguridad y hombre de confianza, administraba el lugar. El departamento me lo había concedido el señor Tendo como prestación para vivir por trabajar para él. Me mudé a un lugar cercano, para que ella pudiera usar el apartamento con toda tranquilidad; finalmente, era suyo. Yo mismo preparé todo para que estuviera listo y ella hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, pero sin ninguna posibilidad de lastimarse, igual que en su casa.

Ella estaba feliz, yo todo lo hacía por ella. Era toda mi vida, no podía negarle nada. Pasó lo mismo, llegó a un límite y comenzó a desesperarse. Ya no le era divertido hacerlo sola. Necesitaba a alguien. Yo no podía darle lo que ella quería. Podía hacerlo con cualquiera, hasta con prostitutas, pero no con ella. De nuevo lloró y me suplicó.

Investigué sobre su condición. Estuve meses buscando a alguien. Un tonto, que no sospechara nada de nada, que fuera inteligente, pero manipulable, igual que yo, pero con más decisión. No encontraba a nadie, hasta que un día, leí en un artículo "una adicción reemplaza a otra".

Eso era lo que tenía que buscar. Otro adicto. Alguien que tuviera esa misma sensación de vacío que ella. Pero no otro adicto al sexo, no un alcohólico, no un jugador, ningún vicio que pudiera dañarla a ella. Y fue así como entre todas las solicitudes de empleo para guardaespaldas, encontré al hombre perfecto. Había un adicto a las compras virtuales. Tan inocente para ella como peligroso para sí mismo. Un miserable. Obviamente, su currículum no decía eso, pero yo ponía investigadores privados a seguir a los candidatos y di con él. Ranma Saotome.

A ella le gustó desde el principio. Alto, fuerte de ojos azules, ese porte de chico malo, le encantaba. Yo estaba celoso, pero al ver la sonrisa de Akane, me derretí. Jamás le diría que no, a nada.

Pensé que tendría que explicarle todo al hombre, pero ella ya lo tenía todo planeado —Tú déjamelo a mí —me dijo. Y empezó a atraerlo sigilosamente. El tipo estaba embebido desde que la vio; lo mismo me había pasado, no podía culparlo, ella es hermosa.

No sospechó nada y a los pocos días, ya estaba tras ella. Solo faltaba dar la última estocada.

Fue esa tarde. Ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos; Saotome no me retenía mucho tiempo la mirada y al entregarme el reporte, solo esperó a que yo le dijera que estaba correcto y se retiró de inmediato.

Moriría cada día, sabiendo que yo mismo la había lanzado a sus brazos y todo por causa del deber y el honor, pero el verla tan feliz, me hacía pensar que por lo menos durante un buen tiempo, ella no volvería a hacerse daño, aunque me lo hiciera a mí. Todo era por ella.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Cómo les había comentado ya al inicio del fic, fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Ranma Latinoamérica. Agradezco a mi queridísima LouChan, que se prestó de beta reader en esta ocasión para este one shot, ¡Gracias infinitas, guapísima!**_

_**Gracias si leyeron hasta aquí, no es la típica historia de romance, pero en cuanto al fanart de inspiración para el one shot, ese artista siempre me da la sensación de que imprime un tinte algo oscuro a sus obras y por eso escribí así, además de que ya saben cómo me encanta el drama.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


End file.
